


The Hearts of Hell

by OrangeOrchids



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game), Touhou Project
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, God what am I doing, Oneshot, i wrote this instead of sleeping kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOrchids/pseuds/OrangeOrchids
Summary: Many different hells exist.Dimentio didn't end up in one. Rather, a limbo.One day, someone meets him there.





	The Hearts of Hell

"_Don't_ stay too long."  
  
Is what Yukari told Kokoro as she opened a portal to who knows where, a pitch black void duller than her true eyes. It sparked curiosity within her, and she switched masks to accommodate such a change. It looked vast, almost endless. Even Yukari, who knew everything, didn't know exactly what was within the void itself.  
  
Rather, Kokoro would've thought.   
  
Kokoro reached her hand inside, feeling needles stab her hand, icy to the touch. Yet, these needles weren't there, simply a by-product of the darkness. She took in a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut as she stepped into the portal of many eyes.   
  
She felt the needles consume her entire being, and her heart stopped for a moment. She let the portal envelope her entire being, and she held onto the Fox mask she held so dear. A reminder, really, to stay strong when she held it. Mamizou's advice wouldn't be for naught, after all. She wouldn't let it.  
  
The needles soon stopped, and everything went eerily quiet, save for some mumbling, somewhere. Kokoro forced open her dull, yet feeling eyes open, to see the darkest black, darker than death itself. However, within her view, she saw purple, quickly turning to the source of the incoherent voice.  
  
It was a jester, or so it seemed, laden with purples and golds. He wore a thick poncho and sweater, concealing every inch of his body with an item, destined to be secret. They were patched, as if torn by an unknown force. He was sitting on the ground, turned away from her.   
  
"..Hello?"  
  
The man turned his head, granting Kokoro a full view of his mask, a duality of black and white, separated perfectly down the middle. The mask was cracked, however, his hat covering the skin that was supposed to be there. It seemed to be dynamic, showing surprise at her presence.

"Who.. Who are you? You're a very strange youkai, especially staring into the void like that."  
  
The jester then stood up, pushing himself off of the ground to float. He wore a grin on his mask, laughing like a maniac into the dead quiet.   
  
"You see, I am nor human nor this.. 'youkai', as you and Yukamo put it."  
  
He twirled in the air with splendor, snapping his fingers to set off an explosion into the night, mere inches away from the affected blast.  
  
"Rather. I am the Master of Dimensions, the Pleaser of Crowds... Dimentio!~"  
  
"If you are the Master of Dimensions, then why are you here?"  
  
Dimentio then floated down to the apparent floor, and, almost mocking the very concept, made a withdrawn expression as he bowed.   
  
"Ah, as you see, I had died many years ago. While I should've ended up in hell, I ended here instead."  
  
"Hm? Why were you going to hell?"  
  
"May I ask your name, first?"  
  
Kokoro grabbed one of her masks out of the air, radiating a jade green aura of sparkling light. Ko-omote, the young woman- or rather- the emotion of Joy. She used it to introduce herself, not being able to smile most of the time.  
  
"My name is Hata no Kokoro."  
  
"..As in, heart of hell?"  
  
"Ah, I only wish. It would've been cool."  
  
She made a bow herself, imitating what she did on the stage. She couldn't help but do so. It felt natural to her.  
  
"I use these masks to communicate my emotion."  
  
"Can you not do so yourself?"  
  
"I'm learning to, at least."  
  
Dimentio giggled, his body shaking from such movement. Kokoro straightened her back out as she stared up to look at the deranged jester.  
  
"At the very least, you can feel, for others, correct?"  
  
"Mhm. Mamizou and Miko."  
  
"That's splendid~"  
  
They then heard a sound from behind, and as they turned to look, they saw a portal of many eyes. Only one person could step out of such a thing.  
  
"Ah, I see you've met... Him. Anyway, your time is almost up in here. I would say otherwise, but then you would die."  
  
Kokoro turned to leave, to see Dimentio grinning wildly back at her. She shifted the mask of joy over her face, to try and communicate the same.  
  
"Be back soon, you two~"


End file.
